


A New Beginning

by Revenant_Crown



Series: Alternate Route [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, HS!Akashi x Teikou!Kuroko, Humor, M/M, Romance, akakuroweek2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revenant_Crown/pseuds/Revenant_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko went to Rakuzan for a surprise visit, to thank Akashi. He didn’t know that his visit will prompt Akashi to be his <strike>fake</strike> boyfriend. <i>(HS!Akashi x Teikou!Kuroko)</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Beginning

Kuroko stood in front of the school gate, a soft breeze swept, accompanying the fluttering sakura petals and showered his surroundings in a vibrant pink. He took one step forward and another as he walked inside the school and even with his light blue shirt under the white blazer of his uniform that widely contrasts the gray uniforms of the students around there, he was unnoticed.

Kuroko didn’t mind it as he was used to it and preferred it that way.

Rakuzan High School in Kyoto was big, even bigger than Teikou but Kuroko wasn’t worried that he would get lost. The huge gyms were easily spotted and it was only a matter of hearing the familiar echoing of the balls dribbling against the floor and the squeak of running shoes that Kuroko knew he found the right gym.

The door was opened and Kuroko was relieved there was no one crowding there (Kise’s fan girls were a handful). A wistful smile shown on his face at the reminder. Kuroko put those thoughts at the back of his mind as he took a step just outside the door, watching Rakuzan’s basketball members do their practice drills. He glanced around looking for that person and wondered if he got the first-string gym or the other strings’.

“Hey, you, do you need something?” Kuroko heard behind him.

Kuroko turned around and saw a tall tan guy with short black hair with two stripes at the sides of his head and a short beard, the muscles in his body rippling as he exhaled and wipe off the sweat on his face with the edge of black shirt. Kuroko knew of him—Nebuya Eikichi, one of the Uncrowned Generals and a strong Center _._

Nebuya stared at him with a scowl on his face and Kuroko was a bit surprised that he was detected. “Who are you?” Nebuya asked and finally noticed Kuroko’s uniform. “You’re not from here.”

Kuroko didn’t have a chance to reply when Nebuya was called over by someone in the gym. Both he and Nebuya turned and Kuroko saw another guy with long black hair that reaches his chin, a beautiful face, and upon a closer look, Kuroko noticed his gentle eyes.

 _Mibuchi Reo_ , Kuroko’s mind supplied. _Another Uncrowned General with a position as Shooting Guard._

“What are you standing around there for?” Mibuchi asked, looking at Nebuya and unaware of Kuroko’s presence.

Nebuya nodded his chin at Kuroko beside him. “Just asking this kid.”

Mibuchi followed Nebuya’s line of sight and was startled when he noticed Kuroko, who looked like he appeared out of nowhere. “W-Where did you come from?”

“I’ve been here the whole time,” Kuroko said his trademark statement. And before any of the two could ask him questions, he inquired the reason he was there. “Actually, I’m looking for Akashi-kun. Is he here?”

Mibuchi blinked at him. “Akashi…you mean Sei-chan? Are you his friend?”

Kuroko inwardly questioned the nickname but put it aside for now. “Yes, Akashi Seijuurou-kun,” he affirmed. “He was my schoolmate in Teikou.”

At the mention of his school, Mibuchi finally discerned that Kuroko was wearing the standard uniform of Teikou Middle School. Mibuchi leaned forward and intently stared at him. It took a lot for Kuroko not to show any discomfort and maintain a poker face. He really didn’t like it when someone invaded his personal space (with the exception of Akashi and Aomine); he had enough of that from Kise.

“What are you doing?” Nebuya asked Mibuchi and Kuroko was silently asking the same thing, too.

“Hmm…” Mibuchi hummed as he stepped back and put his hand on his chin in a thinking pose. “Are you one of the Generation of Miracles?”

“The Generation of Miracles are all in their first year of high school now,” Kuroko informed. “As you can see, I’m still in my third year of middle school.”

Mibuchi’s eyes sparkled in delight at Kuroko’s answer. “You’re Sei-chan’s kouhai!” Without any warning, Mibuchi excitedly engulfed Kuroko in a bear hug. “You’re so cute! You’re visiting your senpai all the way from Tokyo! You and Sei-chan must be so close. Wait, could you be his little brother?” Mibuchi paused for that and looked down at Kuroko before turning to Nebuya. “Does Sei-chan have a brother?”

“Huh? Why are you asking me?” Nebuya groused before letting out a loud burp, ignoring Mibuchi’s nagging about good manners.

“Um,” Kuroko called out as he removed Mibuchi’s arms from him and took a step back. “I’m not Akashi-kun’s brother and we’re not related.”

Mibuchi pouted at that. “Oh, too bad. Wait, why are you calling Sei-chan that? Don’t you call him senpai?”

Kuroko couldn’t help the small frown on his face at the reminder of why he wasn’t calling Akashi ‘senpai’. “I’m used to calling him ‘Akashi-kun’.”

Further conversation was interrupted when they heard a boisterous call from the gym. “Reo-nee! Ei-chan!” They all spun around and Kuroko saw a guy in average built with an infectious grin and a mischievous child-like look on his face. “What are you doing?”

 _And the last one of the Uncrowned Generals in Rakuzan shows himself_ , Kuroko thought. _Hayama Kotaro, Small Forward._

Mibuchi gently pushed Kuroko forward to Hayama. “We’re talking to Sei-chan’s kouhai from Teikou,” he said, placing his hands on Kuroko’s shoulders as if knowing Kuroko was planning to escape their grasps. Mibuchi looked down at Kuroko. “Now that I think about it, we don’t know your name yet.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” Kuroko revealed since he knew he had no choice. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Where’s Akashi anyway?” Nebuya asked to Hayama, who took Kuroko’s hand for a handshake.

“Coach called him so he’s going to be a bit late.”

“Well, it’s rude for Tet-chan to wait outside the gym,” Mibuchi said and steered Kuroko inside the gym, who was inwardly asking where the nickname came from. “Sei-chan wouldn’t like it if we don’t treat you right.”

Hayama seemed excited at Kuroko’s presence and took his hand; ignoring Mibuchi’s cries that it was his responsibility to take care of Kuroko and led the way, motioning for Kuroko to sit on a bench. Kuroko took it all nonplussed though in his mind he was wishing for Akashi to hurry up.

Kuroko took in the first string members as they gave him and the three Uncrowned Generals furtive looks while continuing their practice. “Um, what about your practice?” he asked the three seniors. “Akashi-kun wouldn’t like it if you skipped because of me.”

“True,” Nebuya agreed and Kuroko knew why since the center wasn’t that curious about him. “I’m going back to practice.”

That left Mibuchi and Hayama, who looked torn in leaving him behind and going back to practice to avoid Akashi’s punishment. Kuroko made the decision easy for them. “It’s alright. I’ll be fine,” he reassured them. “I’ll just sit here and wait for Akashi-kun. I won’t mind.”

“If you say so,” Mibuchi reluctantly agreed.

Hayama raised his hand. “I’ll stay here with him!” he volunteered.

“And why?” Mibuchi raised an eyebrow at him.

“Akashi said I should take it easy since I sprained my wrist,” Hayama explained and as if to prove it, he showed his left wrist which was wrapped in bandages to Mibuchi and even to Kuroko.

Mibuchi stared at Hayama’s wrist with a dry look. “Fine, entertain Tet-chan, okay?” he said and gave them a wave before joining Nebuya and the other members.

Kuroko watched as the Rakuzan members practiced, highly aware of the intense stare he received at his right. He sighed and turned to Hayama beside him. “What is it Hayama-san?”

Hayama looked like he got won a prize with his eagerness. “How do you know Akashi?” he asked. “I mean, I know you’re schoolmates but are you part of the basketball club, too?”

“Yes, I am,” Kuroko nodded. “Akashi-kun and I met in my first year.”

Hayama leaned forward. “What’s Akashi like in middle school or better yet the Generation of Miracles? Wait, do you know them?”

“I do know them,” Kuroko assented and look back at those two years with them with a content look on his face. “They’re all…crazy. Practices at Teikou were hard but every day with them was fun. They’re all have different and contrasting personalities but for some reason we all fit well.”

Hayama seemed surprised at his answer. “Really, even Akashi? Having fun?”

Kuroko knew where Hayama was coming from. The Generation of Miracles were treated as monsters in the court, amazing and talented players with overwhelming strength. Everyone in the basketball circuit was envious and scared of them. But to Kuroko, they were just ordinary middle schoolers (now high school) that he loved spending time with and friends that he treasured.

“Yes, even Akashi-kun,” Kuroko answered. “He’s still normal no matter what anyone thinks.”

“Eh…” Hayama hummed, probably half-believing what Kuroko just said and changed the subject. “Anyway, Tet-chan, what’s your position?”

Kuroko put his finger on chin to think. “I don’t really have a proper position. I’m a passing specialist.”

“A passing specialist?” Hayama repeated, first time having heard of it and as if having an epiphany, he stood up in shock and pointed at Kuroko, shouting, “You’re the Phantom Sixth Man of the Generation of Miracles!”

You could hear a pin drop at the deafening silence that enveloped the whole gym with everyone staring at Kuroko (his misdirection wasn’t working for some reason). All were then startled when the door was opened and revealed their captain.

Akashi took one look at everyone’s flabbergasted expressions and at Hayama, who was pointing at someone. He blinked when he registered Kuroko’s presence and made his way over to him but not without giving the members a knowing stare that snapped them out of their reverie and went back to practice.

“Kuroko,” Akashi greeted, sitting beside Kuroko and pointedly ignoring Hayama’s presence, as he gave Kuroko a small smile and Kuroko greeted him back. “May I ask the reason for your sudden visit?”

Kuroko stared at his former captain, tilting his head to the side. “It’s because I missed Akashi-kun,” he answered point blank, disregarding the choking gasp of Hayama or some members dropping basketballs or tripping over their feet due to surprise.

Akashi seemed to get what Kuroko was thinking and decided to play along. He reached out to caress Kuroko’s cheek gently. “We call each other every day and every night,” he said. “And you shouldn’t have gone out of your way to visit me. I was going back to Tokyo in the weekend to see you.”

Kuroko inwardly raised an eyebrow at that. He didn’t know if Akashi was telling the truth or just saying that to rattle everyone blatantly watching and eavesdropping on them. It also wasn’t lost on Kuroko that Akashi was silently challenging him with his eyes. Two can play at this game.

Kuroko nuzzled his face onto Akashi’s hand. “But I wanted to see Akashi-kun now, waiting for the weekend is unbearable.”

Akashi’s lips twitched slightly at his words. He leaned forward until their foreheads pressed together, their breaths mixing together. And Kuroko was perfectly sure Akashi was doing this to unnerve him. “This is one of the reasons why I love you, _Tetsuya_ ,” Akashi whispered, their lips brushing lightly.

Kuroko leaned back away from Akashi, narrowing his eyes at him. It seemed that Kuroko’s plan backfired and instead of Akashi getting embarrassed, he was put into that position. Akashi’s eyes glinting in triumph was really insufferable. "I love you, too _Seijuurou-kun_ ,” Kuroko said but the warning hidden on his tone wasn’t lost on the two of them.

“Se-Se-Sei-chan…” Mibuchi called out, his face full of shock as he pointed back and forth to Kuroko and Akashi. “Are you…Are the two of you…” he trailed off as if comprehension abandoned him.

Kuroko gave Akashi a side glare to warn him but Akashi paid no heed to it and enclosed his arm over Kuroko’s waist, tugging him closer. “Yes, we’re together,” Akashi announced with a smug smirk on his face.

Since this game was Kuroko’s idea in the first place, he had no choice but to play willingly with Akashi. There was no point in backing out now.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi and buried his face onto his shoulder to bury his face. And in a self-conscious tone even though he wasn’t (and as Kise said, he was good at acting even if he didn’t look like it), he said. “Akashi-kun, you’re making me embarrassed announcing our relationship like that.” Kuroko discreetly pinched Akashi on the side when his shoulder shook in concealed laughter.

Akashi brought his other hand to run through Kuroko’s soft hair. “Kuroko is shy about our relationship so if you’ll excuse us,” he said to Mibuchi and everyone knew that also meant that no one should follow them or else.

**xXx**

Akashi took Kuroko’s hand and led him out of the gym and into a courtyard away from prying eyes, conscious of stares they got from wandering students. When the coast was clear, Kuroko shook off Akashi’s hand and turned to his former captain with his arms crossed and a small pout on his lips.

Akashi chuckled at Kuroko’s expression but he had to admit, he loved it when he saw Kuroko getting all riled up. And besides, Kuroko started all of this and he only went along since it looked fun. “Stop pouting Kuroko,” he said as he sat on the grass and motioned for Kuroko to do the same.

Kuroko looked hesitant at first but nonetheless sat on the grass beside Akashi. “I wasn’t pouting,” he objected.

Akashi just smiled at that and to Kuroko’s surprise; he laid his body down on the grass with his head on Kuroko’s lap. He looked up at Kuroko’s face and with just one look, Kuroko sighed and just let him be, running his hand through Akashi’s hair.

“What brought you here Kuroko?” Akashi asked as he closed his eyes, blissfully content at Kuroko’s calming presence.

It took a few seconds for Kuroko to answer. “I wanted to see you,” he said. “And I wanted to tell you something.”

“Does it have to be in person? Can’t you just call me?”

“For me, it would have lost its sincerity if I tell you in a phone call. I told myself I will say it to you before you graduated but I got discouraged and put it off. But then, I recently realized that you’re in Kyoto and I’m in Tokyo and we won’t be able to see each other as often as before. I’ve wanted to tell this to you for a long time and I don’t want to regret not saying it.”

Akashi opened his eyes and stared at Kuroko’s sky blue eyes which showed so many emotions, an unusual thing for Kuroko.

“Thank you Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said, a sweet smile on his face. “For giving me hope and for believing in me.”

Akashi reached out to touch Kuroko’s face. “I didn’t do much. I just guided you, the rest was all you. You’re already strong Kuroko. You just needed someone to push you in the right direction.” Then, he smiled at Kuroko, a genuine one. “I’m proud of you, Kuroko.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened but they softened as they stared at each other. At that rare sight, Akashi’s heart started to beat faster for some reason.

“And wasn’t it supposed to be me thanking you?” Akashi continued. “You save me. You save all of us. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I will be here with you like this.”

Kuroko took Akashi’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “I only did what I know was right. And you’re my friends. I can’t just abandon you all.”

“Friends, huh?” Akashi noted with a smirk. “But aren’t we lovers now?”

Kuroko gave him a light glare. “I didn’t know that you’ll announce something like that to your teammates.”

“It was your idea Kuroko. I just played along. Although, I’m wondering why you did that.”

Kuroko pursed his lips. “Akashi-kun always teases me so I wanted to return the favor.”

Akashi chuckled. “It didn’t turn out the way you expected, did it?” Kuroko just narrowed his eyes at him. “So what are you going to do now? Will you still act as my boyfriend or should I just tell them that we broke up?”

“Why can’t you just tell them that it was all a lie?” Kuroko asked.

“And where’s the fun in that?”

Kuroko only shook his head for that. “Everyone will know about this. I’d rather not have Kise-kun call me all day or worse visit me in Teikou or for Aomine-kun to come in my house to try and convince me to ‘break up’ with you.”

“Leave them,” Akashi said, waving a hand dismissively. “I’ll go talk to them.”

“The way you say that makes me feel like we really are in a relationship Akashi-kun.”

“You can tell them the truth,” Akashi suggested.

Kuroko narrowed his eyes at him. “Why do I get the feeling that even if I did tell the truth no one will believe me?”

“It’s their prerogative to believe you or not,” Akashi said and at the corner of his eyes, he noticed something.

Kuroko was surprised when Akashi sat up and then blinked when he pulled him to his arms with his finger below Kuroko’s chin. “Akashi-kun what are you doing?” Kuroko asked, confused but unruffled.

“It seems that my team have a death wish and is now futilely hiding at the corner of the school building watching us,” Akashi explained in a whisper, not taking his eyes off Kuroko. “Should we give them a show?”

Kuroko grabbed Akashi’s blazer and leaned closer until their face were only centimeters away. “You’re clearly enjoying this.”

With half-lidded eyes, Akashi’s lips twitched in a smirk. “You are, too,” he murmured until their lips touched but no one made a move to deepen it.

“Are they gone?” Kuroko asked, their lips brushing together as he said that.

That seemed to snap Akashi’s patience and closed his eyes, kissing Kuroko lightly but soon backed off before Kuroko could do anything. “Yes, they’re gone,” he answered, his thumb gently stroking Kuroko’s lower lip.

“That was unfair Akashi-kun,” Kuroko complained but Akashi only smirked at him.

Akashi stood up and held out a hand to Kuroko. “Next time, why don’t I visit you in Teikou?” he proposed.

“Please don’t,” Kuroko took the offered hand before shaking his head. “Every first string members will tense and get scared when they’ll see you. Your tyranny for two years in the club was hell for them or so they tell me.”

“That’s harsh,” Akashi said, not really offended. “Don’t they listen to you, Captain Kuroko?”

“They do listen to me. But I think you traumatized them.”

That still didn’t deter Akashi in making plans of visiting Kuroko in Teikou in his head. “Since you went out all the way here, why don’t you stay in my house tonight?” he offered, taking Kuroko’s hand in his as they made their way back to the gym.

“I still have class tomorrow Akashi-kun,” Kuroko disagreed. “I think it’s best if I go home now.”

Akashi knew he couldn’t persuade Kuroko to stay so they changed their course to the school gate. Once there, Kuroko stopped and turned to face him, holding both of his hand.  “I’m really glad I came today Akashi-kun,” Kuroko said.

“Me, too Kuroko,” Akashi said before reaching out to cup Kuroko’s face and gave him a sweet gentle kiss.

Kuroko pouted at Akashi, his ears red in embarrassment. “You’re not being fair Akashi-kun.”

“It’s only natural for someone to kiss his boyfriend, right?” Akashi said.

Kuroko only glared at him before slowly closing his eyes as Akashi leaned down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

>  **※NOTES:**  
>  • The Akashi in here is Oreshi, obviously. Kuroko stopped Bokushi from awakening though Akashi still has the Emperor Eye. Kuroko knows about Bokushi and sometimes those two personalities switch around him just to tease him. Seeing Kuroko’s flustered state is a treat for both Akashi.
> 
> • Akashi appointed Kuroko as the next captain and no one really objected since everyone knew that aside from Akashi, Kuroko was the only one who could rein the GOM. And anyone who could lecture those ~~crazies~~ prodigies, deserves the utmost respect.
> 
> • The Teikou team thought that with Kuroko as the new captain their hellish training will be uplifted but Akashi trained Kuroko very well that Kuroko’s menus were on par with Akashi’s (sometimes worse). Teikou doesn’t know who’s scarier than the two.
> 
> • And just like with Akashi, Kuroko led Teikou to victory again with the GOM cheering the team (well, actually they were cheering just for Kuroko).
> 
> • Sometimes Kuroko wondered when his fake relationship with Akashi started to get real. It happened after one year when Kuroko enrolled at Seirin and Akashi surprised him with a visit and a date. Akashi confessed to him and Kuroko accepted it.
> 
> • Kuroko saved the Generation of Miracles before they graduated, that’s why all of them treasures (and also protective of) Kuroko. _(Don’t ask me how, I don’t know yet.)_
> 
> • There was one time in Teikou, Kuroko called the GOM ‘senpai’ but they couldn’t handle it: Kise got a nosebleed and almost suffered blood loss. Aomine fainted in both shock and happiness. Midorima couldn’t function well (“It’s because I lost my lucky item!”). And Murasakibara kept saying he wanted to eat Kuroko since he looked delicious;
> 
> • The opposite happened in Akashi with Kuroko the one getting flustered much to Akashi’s amusement and teased him. Akashi wouldn’t let him live it down so Kuroko swore never to call Akashi senpai again. (Nijimura is the only one Kuroko calls senpai or more like Nijimura is the only one the GOM allowed to be called ‘senpai’ by Kuroko.)
> 
> • It took a long while for Kuroko to call Akashi by his first name and only got used to it when Kuroko noticed that Akashi always listens to him when he called Akashi ‘Seijuurou-kun’. It’s Akashi’s dream to be called ‘Seijuurou-senpai’ by Kuroko. (In the future, Akashi finally coaxed Kuroko to call him that and let’s just say they secluded themselves to their apartment in two days. No one wanted to check on them ‘cause they have an idea what those two were doing.)
> 
> • Kuroko often visit Akashi in Rakuzan (Akashi was still moping that Kuroko chose Seirin) and vice versa. Akashi doesn’t really like Kagami (same age as GOM) and go out of his way to show that Kuroko is his. (“Damn it! How many times do I have to tell you that I don’t like Kuroko that way?!”)
> 
> • Kuroko was jealous (just a little bit, okay) when Akashi told him he found a new sixth man in Rakuzan and introduced Kuroko to Mayuzumi. Unfortunately for Akashi, his plan in making Kuroko jealous backfired when the two got along and turned into close friends. Now, Akashi is the one getting jealous when those two are together.
> 
> • As you can see, I have lots of ideas to this AU. I might write more on this (like those above) when I have the time (or when I have this urgent need to write something light/funny).


End file.
